1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for communicating in a network in which interference exists between wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to a communication apparatus and method for providing a stable communication system by minimizing an impact of interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wireless terminals are capable of communicating using multiple communication schemes. For example, a wireless terminal may use Long Term Evolution (LTE) or Wireless Broadband (WiBro) as a communication scheme for data communication in a large area such as a macro cell area, and may use Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) for data communication in a small area such as Personal Area Network (PAN).
To provide more efficient communication services, advanced networks have been designed, in which wireless communication systems with small coverage area coexist within a wireless communication system with large coverage area.
A wireless terminal capable of communicating with wireless communication systems that use different communication schemes may include multiple transceivers supporting the different communication schemes of the wireless communication systems. However, when the wireless terminal receives a wireless signal transmitted from a second wireless communication system, while transmitting a wireless signal to a first wireless communication system, interference between the wireless signals transmitted and received to and from the two wireless communication systems may occur in the wireless terminal.
Due to this interference, the wireless terminal may not receive some important data for network configuration, such as a Super Frame Header (SFH) in Mobile WiMax network or a beacon packet in a ZigBee network.
While various communication schemes for minimizing interference between wireless signals have been proposed, it is still difficult to maintain the stability of the wireless communication systems as a data transfer rate decreases during interference cancellation.